


Of Texting and Cakes

by JiDa101



Category: Wanna One
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, M/M, Rating may go up, Texting, University AU, group chats, no maknae line sorry, original title is ‘My saviour’, so did the title, summary’s been changed, text hwang, there will be cake, they will only be mentioned, wanna one hyung line - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiDa101/pseuds/JiDa101
Summary: In which Jisung loses his notebook at a café and Minhyun is the guy who finds it. They met up and from there everything is just a mix of uncertainty, pining, texting, and cakes.





	1. The lost notebook of faith

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo! This is my first time writing a story with more than one chapters. I hope you like it! This isn’t beta read so if you do find some mistakes, please do tell me. Thank you. Again, I hope you like it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me  
> can I ask for your picture?  
> so like I know what you look like  
> and it’ll be easier to find you  
> and maybe sort of to know you’re not some weirdo  
> trying to scam me
> 
>  
> 
> Saviour  
> Why would I do that?  
> I mean scam you that is.
> 
>  
> 
> Me  
> because  
> nothing in this world is safe anymore  
> and like no one can be easily trusted these days
> 
>  
> 
> Saviour  
> True.
> 
>  
> 
> Me  
> so can I?  
> just to make sure
> 
>  
> 
> Saviour  
> Yeah sure.  
> [attachment sent]  
> Hello. It is I, Hwang Minhyun.
> 
>  
> 
> Me  
> Oh
> 
>  
> 
> —————
> 
> ???friends???
> 
> doctor who?  
> HE’S HANDSOME  
> WHAT DO I DO?!?

**???friends???**

  
**doctor who?**  
guys!!!  
help me!!

  
**jaehahahuhu**  
wat?

  
**doctor who?**  
I lost my notebook!!!

  
**cloud nine**  
so??  
you could always buy another one??

  
**doctor who?**  
my notes are there???  
and I need them to like study???

  
**cloud nine**  
so???

  
**doctor who?**  
right I forgot  
how can you relate to something you don’t do  
my mistake

  
**choding**  
OHHHHHHHHH!!!  
Yoon: 47 ; Ha: 23

  
**jaehahahuhu**  
did you seriously kept a tally?

  
**choding**  
i take burns seriously

  
**cloud nine**  
if only you can take your classes as serious as burns  
you probably wouldn’t be flunking them

 

**choding**  
.....  
Ha: 24 ; Kang: 11

  
**jaehahahuhu**  
wow  
really??

  
**choding**  
:(

 

**doctor who?**

guys!!!  
my notebook!!  
help meee  
ㅠㅡㅠ

  
**jaehahahuhu**  
where did you last see it hyung?

  
**doctor who?**  
I was at a café  
and I was enjoying my coffee  
studying unlike some people

  
**cloud nine**  
i feel attacked

 

**doctor who?**  
and like there weren’t so many people around  
perfect place to study really

  
**jaehahahuhu**  
just skip to the last part hyung

  
**doctor who?**  
:\  
I was minding my own business when I glanced at my watch  
it was like 10:37 and I had class at 10:30  
so I ran cause panic  
I only realized I forgot my notebook when I was already at the door  
I didn’t have the time to run back for it because I was already late  
so I figured I’d come back for it later  
but when I got back to the café, it was gone!  
I asked the cashier if she saw a blue notebook but she hasn’t seen anything  
and now I am notebookless  
help meeeee  
ㅠㅡㅠ

  
**jaehahahuhu**  
wow  
I asked you to skip to the last part  
but you still had to narrate everything

  
**doctor who?**  
:\  
but really what am I gonna do?  
my precious notessss  
waaahhhh ㅠㅠ

  
**jaehahahuhu**  
couldn’t you just read your books hyung?

  
**doctor who?**  
too many pagesss  
that’s why I take down notes  
so I can avoid reading the books

  
**jaehahahuhu**  
why’d ya buy ‘em when you’re not gonna use them?

  
**doctor who?**  
aesthetics

  
**jaehahahuhu**  
how are psych books aesthetic?  
nerd

  
**doctor who?**  
you know what nevermind

  
**choding**  
why don’t you just ask your classmates for notes hyung?  
maybe they’d share with you

  
**doctor who?**  
I would if I could  
but no one really likes to share notes in my class  
they’re weird that way

  
**cloud nine**  
maybe they do share  
just not with you  
‘cause like  
they don’t like you

  
**doctor who?**  
sush  
I’m your hyung  
you don’t talk to me like that  
and I’m pretty likeable fyi  
they just don’t share

 

**cloud nine**

whatever helps you sleep at night hyung

  
**doctor who?**  
but seriously  
what am I gonna doooo?  
I don’t wanna read the books  
too  
many  
pages

  
**jaehahahuhu**  
well you don’t have a choice hyung  
either you read them  
or flunk

  
**choding**  
yeah hyung

  
**doctor who**  
.__.  
seems like I don’t have a choice

  
**jaehahahuhu**  
great  
now that’s taken care of  
have you guys been to the new pastry shop by the university?

  
**choding**  
nawp

  
**doctor who?**  
nope

  
**cloud nine**  
nah

  
**jaehahahuhu**  
y’all suck

  
**doctor who?**  
have you been there?

  
**jaehahahuhu**  
well no

  
**doctor who?**  
you suck

  
**choding**  
you suck

  
**cloud nine**  
you suck

  
**jaehahahuhu**  
:(  
but anyways  
I heard they’ve got great cakes

  
**choding**  
cakes!!  
Jisung hyung let’s buy some!

  
**doctor who?**  
Daniel, we’re broke ass college students  
you think we can afford cakes?

  
**choding**  
well if you can buy coffee from that Starbucks knock off  
why not cakes?

  
**doctor who?**  
brat  
yeah whatever

  
**choding**  
yey!!  
:D

  
**cloud nine**  
i’ll tag along

  
**jaehahahuhu**  
don’t forget about me!

  
**cloud nine**  
who are you again?

  
**jaehahahuhu**  
you’re favourite dongsaeng

  
**cloud nine**  
Guanlin???

  
**jaehahahuhu**  
...  
did you just  
did you just admit that Guanlin is your favourite dongsaeng?

  
**cloud nine**  
.....  
.....  
you read nothing

  
**jaehahahuhu**  
no  
let’s talk about this  
I thought I was your favourite dongsaeng!

  
**choding**  
Ooooohhhhhhh  
Fight fight fight!  
I’ll get the popcorn!!

 

**doctor who?**  
and I’ll...  
be right back  
some unknown number just texted me lol

 

—————

**Unknown number**  
Hello?  
Is this Yoon Jisung?

  
**Me**  
yes  
can I help you?

  
**Unknown number**  
I found your notebook  
It’s blue in colour and it has your name and number on the inside  
Also has penguin stickers on the front cover and a carrot book mark

  
—————

**???friends???**

**doctor who**  
guys!!!  
someone just found my notebook!!  
I found my saviour!

  
**jaehahahuhu**  
awww  
i mean  
yey!!

  
**choding**  
who found it hyung?

  
**doctor who**  
I don’t know yet  
lemme check

  
—————

**Unknown number**  
I found your notebook  
It’s blue in colour and it has your name and number on the inside  
Also has penguin stickers on the front cover and a carrot book mark

  
**Me**  
OMG!!  
THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR FINDING IT!!  
WAAAHH!!  
YOU’RE A LIFE SAVER!!  
ㅠㅠ

  
**Unknown number**  
No problem :)  
When do you want to pick it up?

  
**Me**  
is tomorrow alright?  
like maybe around 2:30?  
that’s the only time I have available

  
**Unknown number**  
Sure.  
I don’t have classes in the afternoon tomorrow.  
So I’m free.

  
**Me**  
wow  
so lucky  
no class in the afternoon

  
**Unknown number**  
Where do you want to pick it up?

  
**Me**  
um....

  
**Unknown number**  
Well, how about the new pastry shop by the university?

  
**Me**  
sounds cool!  
btw, what’s your name?  
so like I know what to call my life saver

  
**Unknown number**  
Oh  
It’s Hwang Minhyun

  
**Me**  
well nice to meet you, Minhyun-ssi!  
you already know my name so...  
but still...  
my name is Yoon Jisung!

  
**Unknown number**  
Nice to meet you too, Jisung-ssi :)  
See you tomorrow I guess?

  
**Me**  
yeah!  
see you!!!  
:D

  
—————

**???friends???**

  
**doctor who?**  
I’m getting my notebook back tomorrow!!  
and I’ll avoid reading the books!!

  
**jaehahahuhu**  
you’ll read them someday hyung

  
**doctor who?**  
whatever

  
**choding**  
so who found it hyung?

  
**doctor who?**  
some guy?

  
**cloud nine**  
what does he look like?

  
**doctor who?**  
what?

  
**cloud nine**  
like does he have brown eyes?  
or black?  
and like black hair?  
or brown?

  
**doctor who?**  
oh  
I don’t know

  
**cloud nine**  
YOU’RE MEETING HIM TOMORROW  
BUT YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE?!  
HOW WOULD YOU KNOW IT’S HIM?!  
WHAT IF HE’S AN OLD GEEZER TRYING TO LURE YOU?  
WHAT IF, HYUNG, WHAT IF!!

  
**doctor who**  
calm down geez  
fine  
I’ll ask for his picture  
happy?

  
**cloud nine**  
better

  
—————

**Me**  
hey, Minhyun-ssi?

  
**Saviour**  
Call me Minhyun

  
**Me**  
oh  
Minhyun, can I ask for something?

  
**Saviour**  
What is it?

  
**Me**  
can I ask for your picture?  
so like I know what you look like  
and it’ll be easier to find you  
and maybe sort of to know you’re not some weirdo  
trying to scam me

  
**Saviour**  
Why would I do that?  
I mean scam you that is.

  
**Me**  
because  
nothing in this world is safe anymore  
and like no one can be easily trusted these days

  
**Saviour**  
True.

  
**Me**  
so can I?  
just to make sure

  
**Saviour**  
Yeah sure.  
  
Hello. It is I, Hwang Minhyun.

  
**Me**  
Oh

  
—————

**???friends???**

**doctor who?**  
HE’S HANDSOME  
WHAT DO I DO?!?


	2. Whipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me  
> So  
> You’re a psych student right?
> 
>  
> 
> Yoon Jisung (notebook owner)  
> yes  
> and if you’re wondering if we know what you’re thinking of  
> no  
> we don’t
> 
>  
> 
> Me  
> How’d you know I was going to ask that?  
> Are you sure you’re not a mind reader?  
> ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Yoon Jisung (notebook owner)  
> lol no  
> i’ve had a lot of people asking me that so i’m not surprised anymore
> 
>  
> 
> Me  
> Oh  
> But anyways, wanna try and guess what I’m thinking of?
> 
>  
> 
> Yoon Jisung (notebook owner)  
> =__=  
> idk  
> what is it?
> 
>  
> 
> Me  
> I think that you’re cute ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Yoon Jisung (notebook owner)  
> !!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllo! Here’s chapter two of this story. Enjoy!

**???friends???**

  
**doctor who?**  
HE’S HANDSOME  
WHAT DO I DO?!?

  
**jaehahahuhu**  
lol  
pic or it didn’t happen

  
**doctor who?**

 

 

 **jaehahahuhu**  
oh yeah  
nice catch hyung

  
**cloud nine**  
he looks familiar  
like I’ve seen him in uni somewhere  
what’s his name?

  
**doctor who?**  
Hwang Minhyun

  
**cloud nine**  
Ohhhhh!!!  
yeah I don’t know him

  
**doctor who?**  
-__-  
and here I thought you knew him

  
**cloud nine**  
well you thought wrong hyung

  
**doctor who?**  
anyways  
what do i do??

  
**jaehahahuhu**  
idk hyung  
just talk to him  
and tell him he’s handsome

  
**doctor who?**  
i’m not saying that!

  
**jaehahahuhu**  
why not?  
it’s true tho

  
**cloud nine**  
you said it urself hyung

  
**jaehahahuhu**  
yeh  
we have receipts

  
**doctor who?**  
i’m not gonna say that to someone i just met

  
**cloud nine**  
technically you’ve only spoken  
you haven’t met yet

  
**doctor who?**  
y’all useless

  
**jaehahahuhu**  
lol  
back at ya hyung

  
**cloud nine**  
but seriously  
just talk to him hyung

  
**jaehahahuhu**  
yeh  
don’t leave him hanging

  
**doctor who?**  
wow  
maybe y’aint useless after all

  
**jaehahahuhu**  
love you too hyung

  
**cloud nine**  
now get that boy!!  
make us proud hyung!!

  
**jaehahahuhu**  
hwaiting hyung!!!

  
doctor who?  
ain’t useless anymore  
but still you’re brats

  
—————

 **Me**  
Oh

  
**Saviour**  
Is there any problem?

  
**Me**  
no no!!  
you look good  
i mean!!  
you’re definitely not a weirdo  
well you look a little emo with all the black  
but it suits you  
^^;

  
**Saviour**  
Oh  
Thank you :)

  
**Me**  
no problem!!

  
**Saviour**  
Now it’s your turn

  
**Me**  
what?

  
**Saviour**  
You know what I look like so I should know yours  
Also to make sure you’re not some weirdo trying to scam me

  
**Me**  
...  
touché

  
**Saviour**  
;)  
So will you send one?

  
—————

**???friends???**

  
**doctor who?**  
HE WANTS ME TO SEND A PICTURE

  
**jaehahahuhu**  
then send him one

  
**doctor who?**  
do i send something from my gallery??  
or do I take a new one??  
help meeee!!

  
**cloud nine**  
send him that drunk pic of yours  
it’ll be a lasting impression

  
**doctor who?**  
you’re no help

  
**jaehahahuhu**  
how about the pic where you still had long hair

  
**doctor who?**  
you’re also no help

  
**jaehahahuhu**  
what?  
you looked good with long hair hyung tbh

  
**doctor who?**  
flattery gets you nowhere  
but really??

  
**jaehahahuhu**  
no  
:P

  
**doctor who?**  
brat

  
**choding**  
just take a new picture hyung and send that  
it’ll be better cause it’s recent

  
**cloud nine**  
and where have you been?

  
**choding**  
i got lazy trying to reply  
so i was just reading

  
**cloud nine**  
of course

  
**doctor who?**  
thank you niel!  
i’ll get you cake tomorrow

  
**choding**  
yey!!!  
:D

  
**jaehahahuhu**  
cake?

  
**doctor who?**  
we’re meeting at that pastry shop you mentioned tomorrow

  
**jaehahahuhu**  
Jisung hyung~  
did you know you’re my favourite hyung~  
hyung is so kind and so handsome~

  
**doctor who?**  
what do you want from me?  
stop acting sweet

  
**jaehahahuhu**  
what?!?  
hyung!!  
:(  
i just wanted to tell you how wonderful you are hyung~  
and i’m not acting  
i love jisung hyung soooo much~

  
**doctor who?**  
ew  
if i get you cake will you stop?

  
**jaehahahuhu**  
done  
glad that was over  
no take backs hyung!!  
cakeeee~

  
**doctor who?**  
i knew it  
brat  
how about you brat #2?

  
**choding**  
me?

  
**doctor who?**  
not you  
you’re #3

  
**cloud nine**  
i’d like some cake too

  
**doctor who?**  
then buy some

  
**cloud nine**  
=__=

  
**doctor who?**  
yeah i’ll get you some too

  
**cloud nine**  
who are you?  
you’re not jisung hyung

  
**doctor who?**  
what?

  
**cloud nine**  
he just doesn’t buy us cakes

  
**doctor who?**  
do you want it or not

  
**cloud nine**  
i do!!!  
but i’m still on to you...

  
**doctor who?**  
whatever

  
**choding**  
uhhh hyung  
aren’t you forgetting that guy right now

  
**doctor who?**  
RIGHT!!  
I’LL BE BACK!

  
**jaehahahuhu**  
hwaiting hyung!!  
get that man!!

  
—————

 **Saviour**  
;)  
So will you send one?

  
**Me**  
yeah sure

Hello. It is I, Yoon Jisung

  
**Saviour**  
Well hello to you too

  
—————

 **Me**  
Seongwoo

  
**Best friend (a.k.a Only friend)**  
ye

  
**Me**  
Remember the notebook I found in that café?

 

 **Best friend (a.k.a Only friend)**  
ye  
what about it

 

 **Me**  
I found its owner  
Well rather I found their number and texted them

  
**Best friend (a.k.a Only friend)**  
okay?

 

 **Me**  
He’s really cute  
He looks so soft  
He makes me want to hold his hand and smother him with hugs  
I want to give him the entire universe

  
**Best friend (a.k.a Only friend)**  
WHAT?!?  
OH MY GOD!!  
HWANG MINHYUN!!  
XD XD XD

  
**Me**  
Does that sound too weird?  
Sorry about that  
But he’s really cute

  
**Best friend (a.k.a Only friend)**  
YOU SOUND SO WHIPPED DUDE  
FOR SOMEONE THAT YOU’VE ONLY TEXTED

 

 **Me**  
:(  
Is it bad?

  
**Best friend (a.k.a Only friend)**  
nah  
that’s alright  
what does he look like?

  
**Me**

  
**Best friend (a.k.a Only friend)**  
oh  
he really is cute  
nice catch!!!  
now real him in!!

  
**Me**  
I don’t even know if he swings that way...

  
**Best friend (a.k.a Only friend)**  
he does now  
for you~

  
**Me**  
:(

 

 **Best friend (a.k.a Only friend)**  
okay  
if he doesn’t swing that way then he doesn’t  
we can’t change that  
but it’s worth to give it a try?

  
**Me**  
Yeah  
I guess it is  
For him

  
**Best friend (a.k.a Only friend)**  
and this my friends, are the words of a whipped man

  
**Me**  
:)

  
**Best friend (a.k.a Only friend)**  
YOU’RE NOT EVEN DENYING IT!!!  
WHIPPED!

  
—————

 **Me**  
Well hello to you too

  
**Yoon Jisung (notebook owner)**  
hahahaha

  
**Me**  
So  
You’re a psych student right?

  
**Yoon Jisung (notebook owner)**  
yes  
and if you’re wondering if we know what you’re thinking of  
no  
we don’t

  
**Me**  
How’d you know I was going to ask that?  
Are you sure you’re not a mind reader?  
;)

  
**Yoon Jisung (notebook owner)**  
lol no  
i’ve had a lot of people asking me that so i’m not surprised anymore

  
**Me**  
Oh  
But anyways, wanna try and guess what I’m thinking of?

  
**Yoon Jisung (notebook owner)**  
=__=  
idk  
what is it?

  
**Me**  
I think that you’re cute ;)

  
**Yoon Jisung (notebook owner)**  
!!!!

  
**Me**  
Hahahaha  
Even you’re reaction is cute

  
**Yoon Jisung (notebook owner)**  
t-thank you

  
**Me**  
Did you just stutter through text?  
Cutie

  
**Yoon Jisung (notebook owner)**  
: <  
well i think you’re also cute  
i really like your eyes  
they make you look like a fox

  
**Me**  
So I’ve been told  
Thank you :)

  
**Yoon Jisung (notebook owner)**  
you’re welcome  
gotta go  
i’ve got classes  
i’ll see you tomorrow?

  
**Me**  
Yeah  
I’ll see you tomorrow, Jisung-ssi

  
**Yoon Jisung (notebook owner)**  
call me Jisung

  
**Me**  
Jisung  
See you tomorrow :)

  
**Yoon Jisung (notebook owner)**  
see ya Minhyunnie~

  
—————

 

 **Me**  
_[screenshot sent]_

  
**Best friend (a.k.a Only friend)**  
wow  
you work fast don’t you  
the magic of Text Hwang

  
**Me**  
He’s just really adorable

  
**Best friend (a.k.a Only friend)**  
uhuh  
Minhyunnie~

  
**Me**  
:)

  
—————

  
**???friends???**

  
**doctor who?**  
_[screenshot sent]_

  
**jaehahahuhu**  
wow  
he’s such a charmer  
and are you texting him during your classes hyung?  
such a naughty hyung~

  
**cloud nine**  
Jaehwan no  
that sounded so wrong on so many levels

  
**doctor who?**  
agreed  
and aren’t you in class right now?  
both of you?

  
**cloud nine**  
the professor’s boring

  
**jaehahahuhu**  
same

  
**doctor who?**  
not an excuse!?!  
listen to the professor!!

  
**jaehahahuhu**  
how about you hyung?  
aren’t you in class?

  
**doctor who?**  
the professor’s running late

  
**cloud nine**  
wow  
lucky

  
**doctor who?**  
now listen to the prof!

  
**cloud nine**  
nah

  
**jaehahahuhu**  
lol  
anyways  
good luck seeing him tomorrow hyung!  
hwaiting hyung!!  
the cakes hyung! don’t forget!!!

  
**doctor who?**  
brat  
but thanks  
<3

  
**choding**  
Jisung hyung is whipped for this guy  
i’m calling best man!

  
**doctor who?**  
no way you’re my best man

  
**choding**  
you didn’t deny the whipped part!!  
you are whipped!!!

  
**doctor who?**  
...  
<3

  
**choding**  
W H I P P E D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and hoped you enjoyed reading it! Reviews are appreciated and if you see any mistakes, please do tell me. Have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> What should he do?? Anyways, hope you liked it! Btw the nicknames
> 
> Jisung is doctor who?  
> Jaehwan is jaehahahuhu  
> Sungwoon is cloud nine  
> Daniel is choding
> 
> Jisung’s and the others’ nicknames correspond to the courses they’re taking. Like how Jisung is “doctor who?” and he’s taking up psychology. Guess what are the others’ courses ;).
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you like it and reviews are appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
